1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to tables or trays that can be mounted on a conventional piece of furniture, such as an upholstered chair, for use by the occupant of the chair. This invention is also related to a support device that can be used to position an appliance, such as a laptop computer, for use by an occupant of an arm chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary that a table or tray or other horizontal surface be mounted on a chair for use by the occupant of the chair. Perhaps the most familiar of this devices is the traditional folding desks that have been used in classroom for many years. Tables have also been used in conjunction with wheelchairs for use by those confined in this manner. Numerous approaches for mounting the table or tray on chairs of this type have been proposed.
With the increasing popularity of laptop computers and other electronic appliances, several suggestions have been made for mounting tables or trays on otherwise conventional items of furniture, such as upholstered arm chair, have been suggested. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,929 shows a table that folds out from an arm of an upholstered chair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,911 shows a table that can be mounted on the side of an upholstered arm chair and can be stored by folding the table beside one arm of the chair. However, these devices involve folding and movable parts, and must either be stored on the outside of the chair where they remain visible or must require significant modifications to the construction of the chair if the table is to be stored on the interior of the chair.
Other potentially simpler devices have been suggested for use on desk chairs or seats used in classrooms or similar environments. Examples of such suggestions are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,292,173; 5,573,301; 5,893,607; and 5,909,864. These later devices do not however appear suitable for use with upholstered furniture.
The instant invention provides a simple, inexpensive device for mounting a table of horizontal surface on a chair, such as upholstered chair, without major modification of the chair. The instant device also provides an unobtrusive means for mounting a removable component on an upholstered chair that is compatible with the appearance of the piece of furniture. This invention also permits the removable table to be stored out of the way when not in use. The only component that is permanently mounted in the chair is a relatively small cylindrical socket that can be mounted on a chair arm. A table or tray can then be mounted on this socket using a pin that is attached to the bottom of the removable table or tray.
A socket, according to this invention, is intended for use in mounting a component, such as a tray or table on a piece of furniture, such as an upholstered chair. This table can then be used to support a laptop computer or other appliance. The socket will then support the component and prevent damage to a surrounding surface of the piece of furniture. This socket includes a collar with a peripheral flange and a central opening for receipt of a pin attached to the component. The collar is attached to the first or upper end of a sleeve. A plug extends into the collar central opening and can be shifted relative to the collar and to the sleeve. A spring is located in the sleeve and supports the plug. The spring urges the plug to a position in which the plug closes the central opening. A spring stop is located on the sleeve at a distance from the first end so that the spring and plug are located between the first end and the spring stop. The sleeve can then be attached to the piece of furniture at a location spaced from the top where a component support pin is inserted. This increases the stability of the support. The component can be mounted on the piece of furniture by inserting the pin in the central opening, forcing the plug to a recessed position with the socket preventing the pin and the components from tilting relative to the socket and to the piece of furniture.
An item of furniture, such as a chair would thus include a socket for mounting a removable device on the item of furniture. The socket would have a collar attached to a sleeve. The collar extends over a portion of an exterior surface of the item of furniture, and the sleeve extends into the item and is attached to an interior frame member on the item of furniture. The socket further includes a central opening accessible from the exterior surface of the item of furniture with a plug extending into the central opening. The socket further includes a spring located in the sleeve and biasing the plug into a position closing the central opening. Compression of the spring by the plug opens the central opening so that the a portion of the removable device can be inserted into the central opening. The item of furniture includes a hole in the exterior surface having a diameter less than a diameter of the collar but greater than an outer diameter of the sleeve so that the socket can be inserted through the hole and mounted on the item of furniture with the collar extending over a portion of the exterior surface surrounding the hole.
An assembly according to another aspect of this invention is intended for use on a chair to support an appliance, such as a laptop computer, for use by the occupant of the chair. The assembly includes a socket with a sleeve and a collar on the top or first end of the sleeve. The collar has a peripheral flange extending annularly beyond the sleeve and a central opening extending through the collar and communicating with an interior cavity formed by the sleeve. The socket is mounted on the chair at a location spaced from the first end of the sleeve. The assembly also includes a removable table with a pin extending from a bottom surface of the table. The pin can be inserted into the central opening and is shorter than the sleeve, so that the table can be mounted on the chair and supported by the socket.